Fall for you
by poetrybabe313
Summary: Bella Swan is new to Forks, she moves in with her dad, Charlie, she told her mother she needed a “change” but the truth is she was running away from something, something she couldn’t face. Can Edward help her forget? Rated M for future lemons ALL HUMAN R
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay so this is my first fanifc so please go easy on me, and please review I would really love to hear your insight. Well enjoy(:**

We arrived at the airport right on time; I turned to look at my mother prepared for the crying and her to plead for me to stay. But I couldn't stay, I had to get out, I needed to if I didn't I don't know what would of happened.

Rene looked at me and it looked like she was about to burst out crying she hugged me so tightly.

"Mom…" I wined she had me in a choke hold hug that was unbreakable.

"I'm sorry" she sighed letting me go "Its just had to see you go, I want you to call me as soon as you settle in and call if you need anything at all, you understand?"

"Yes mom I will, please don't worry I'll be with Charlie, I love you mom" I said I was about to cry myself.

"Oh honey I love you too" she said hugging me tightly again

I waved goodbye to my loving, erratic mother, this was harder than I thought. I got on the plane and looked for my seat, flying seriously freaked me out. But I calmly sat in my seat and closed my eyes before I knew it I was slipping into a deep slumber.

_Flashback_

_I arrived to the party not really sure what to do with myself, the party was wild with people dancing, drinking, making out on the couch, the typical high school party. I couldn't find Ashley anywhere so I decided to go get a drink and pretend to look like I actually wanted to be here. I was standing there; drink in hand when I saw him_

I awoke with a start to the voice of the overly friendly flight attendant. "Sweaty" she said in this too happy voice "we've landed; you don't want to stay on the plane forever now do you." Defiantly not I thought to myself, I smiled politely and gathered my things. When I got off the place it was raining, of course, I tried to find Charlie but it was hard with all these people. But then I saw him, he was wearing his uniform, Charlie was the police chief to the fellow folks of Forks so everyone already knew all about me, great Chief Swans daughter.

"Hi dad" I said giving him and awkward one armed hug.

"Hey Bells, you look great, here let me get your bag" he said grabbing my luggage.

We walked towards the cruiser, I hope I didn't have to get a ride in this to school, now that would be an entrance sure to attract everyone's attention something I wasn't all about. I wasn't sure of what to say to Charlie or how to start the conversation.

"So dad" I began "How's life, anything new going on"

"Not really, same old same old you know" he simply replied.

"How's work going" I asked.

"Pretty good, nothing has really big happened, just the Turner boys stirring up some trouble, you know graffiti and all that good stuff" he replied smiling.

I smiled at Charlie, it was nice to see him smile he had a warm smile. People said I was like him in some ways warm, quiet, kind.

We arrived at the house, it was weird seeing it again, I haven't been down here since I was seven that was the year I stopped coming, the rain was just too much to bear.

Charlie guided me up strait to my old room; it was different, bigger bed, a new wide desk with a computer on top of it. But the same in some ways, the same pictures still hung up, the same old rocking chair, window curtains, and old dresser.

"Well here it is your old room, um I'll leave you to put your things away, yell if you need anything" Charlie said. That's the one good thing about Charlie, he didn't hover. I sat on my new bed and sighed, I looked around my new room that now belonged to me; this was going to get some getting used to. Outside I heard the rain get louder "Ugh!" I wined and through the pillow over my head.

I woke up the next morning feeling unconformable and confused and then I remembered the previous night. I was so tired I didn't bother to change or do anything for that matter, I just fell right asleep. I stood up and stretched, reminder never sleep in jeans ever again. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower; I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I opened my suitcase not sure of what to wear on _my _first day of school and just a regular day for everyone else. I picked up something random, it was a yellow tunic I immediately remembered the last time I wore it _"Shh Bella it's just me."_ The voice rang in my ears I shuddered and threw the top into the trash. I put the memory into the back of my brain trying to forget and focus on breathing right. I eventually decided on regular jeans, a long sleeved white top that fit me nicely, my brown coat, and black converse. I wore my long brown hair curly like always and makeup free, I wouldn't dare touch that stuff.

When I got down stairs I couldn't find Charlie, maybe he had left for walk, well at least I didn't have to ride to school in the cruiser, and I didn't really mind walking. I walked into the kitchen I wasn't really hungry, more nervous that anything, I grabbed an apple and dropped it into my bag. I walked outside and saw Charlie he was smiling at me and standing next to this old red Chevy pick up truck.

"Hey dad what's this" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Well I figured you needed a way to get to school and walking would be a pain" he said

"Wait…this is for me?" I asked obviously surprised

"If you don't like it…." He trailed off

"NO! I love it dad really, it's perfect for me, thank you so much!" I said happily

"I knew you would love it, well err… I got to go to work so um I'll see you later, have a good first day of school" he said

"You to, I mean at work, have a good day" I said waving as he drove off to work.

I sighed and got in my new truck, well I wouldn't call it new but I really did love it, it felt sturdy and that was very good for me. I drove to Forks high school it wasn't hard to find it being the only high school in the town. Since Forks was such a small town the school only held about a population of 347 kids well 348 now, so I was bound to stick out. I got to the student parking lot, parked my truck, grabbed my stuff and got out all while doing this I could feel eyes on me with every move I made. I kept starring straight pretending to be oblivious to the fact that everyone one was starring at me. I walked into the front office, the secretary I assumed smiled at me as soon as I walked in, friendly town Forks.

"You must be Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, we've been expecting you" She said smiling

Wonderful I thought.

"Yep that's me" I replied not so enthusiastically.

"Well here is your schedule, if you need help finding your classes I'm sure one of our lovely students would be glad to help you" she said to me smiling

"Thanks" I said quietly and walked off to my first class, which I had no idea where it was.

As I was walking, starring at my schedule and not paying attention to what was in front of me I by accidentally ran into someone making me squeal like a retard and drop my things.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I was trying to find my class and…" I trailed off. I looked up to see who I was talking to and I literally had to force my mouth to stay closed or else I would of stood there with my jaw wide open.

I was looking up at this beautiful absolutely gorgeous boy! He had bronze-colored hair, his eyes a beautiful topaz color, beautiful pale skin, and his teeth white, straight and perfect. He wasn't muscular or boyish skinny; he was absolutely the perfect size.

He was smiling down at me, with memorizing eyes and this perfect corked smile, I had to remember to breath.

"Its alright, it was really my fault" he said in this voice that was musical it was the most amazing sound I've ever heard.

It took me a minute to gather my thoughts, I was dazzled by this boy that I just met and I didn't even know his name.

"No…no it was um mine, I'm so sorry" I said stuttering.

"Well if you insist" he smiled at me that beautiful crooked smile, he suddenly bent down and grabbed my bag for me. "Here I believe this is yours" he said his voice singing in my ears.

"Oh err… thanks." I muttered he looked into my eyes and I couldn't look away, I got lost in his eyes I don't know how long we stood there but it felt like forever.

"Well I'll let you get to class" he said "Maybe I'll see you later Bella"

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused, how could this beautiful boy know _my _name.

"Everyone knows your name Bella, see you" he said smiling and waving.

"See you…" I muttered but he was already gone, I just stood there I wasn't sure what to think. I promised myself no distractions, no boys, he sure was a big distraction, but it didn't matter its not like this beautiful boy could ever be interested in me I mean come on. I shook my head trying to clear it and walked to my first class thinking of the beautiful boy.

**A/N: Well I hoped you like it, please review and tell me if you should think I should write more. Thank you for reading^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N OKAY I reposted this chapter because before for some reason it wasn't working so if you haven't read this chapter please read (: and if you already did you can go on ahead and read chapter 3 enjoy3**

I walked into my first class dazed and confused and my mind pre occupied on the beautiful boy I just meat. I hadn't realized that class already started so when I walked in everyone immediately turned towards me, I could hear all the whispers but I got the hint they didn't care about that fact.

"That's her" someone said

"She's hot man," another one whispered while his friend high five him, I blushed deeply at that, not because I was interested in the boy but because I have a tendency to blush a lot when I'm nervous or feel awkward, and this was definitely both nerve racking and awkward.

I walked towards the desk and handed my new teacher my schedule and slip, he looked at it and then looked at me.

"Ah well it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan, I presume you couldn't find the class so that is the reason why you are late to my class?" he asked arching his eyebrow at me.

"Um yes sir, I couldn't find the class, it'll never happen again" I promised.

He nodded and told me to sit in one of the empty chairs in the back, this was hard for all the other kids to stare at me but of course they found away around it.

The rest of the morning kind of went by a blur, I don't even remember half the names of the people that introduced themselves to me, and I kind of kept to myself. I was happy that none of the teachers made me stand in front of the class and talk about myself, which would have been humiliating. I never saw the boy for the rest of the morning and this surprisingly made me sad, why did I find myself so intrigued by him?

When the bell rang for lunch I became immediately nervous, I wasn't sure where to sit or who to talk to and I didn't really mind sitting by myself it could give me a chance to read but then again it would give all the other kids more of a reason to label be as "loner."

I walked into the cafeteria and got in the lunch line I wasn't hungry but it gave me a chance to look around and see if I remembered anyone who was nice and would let me sit by them. All of a sudden a girl that I had met this morning tapped on my shoulder.

"Hi Bella, me and my friends where wondering if you would like to sit with us for lunch, you don't have to if you don't want to of course" she asked smiling.

"Um yea okay that would be great, thanks" I said.

"Great! Were sitting over there" she pointed at some table "Just come over when you get your lunch" She said walking away.

Well that saved me from trying to find somewhere to sit, I felt kind of bad because I had no idea what this girls name was, I'm sure she told me but I forgot, oh well.

I grabbed some chips and a water bottle and paid for my lunch and walked over to the table full of kids.

"Hey Bella, um everyone this is Bella, Bella everyone" she pointed at random kids.

"Hi everyone" I muttered.

Some guy laughed "Hey Bella, I'm Mike, so how are you liking our good old town Forks?"

"Well to be honest it's wet and cold and I'm not really a big fan of both, but I guess I'll adapt" I said.

"Yea you'll get used to it, it's not so bad after a while" he smiled at me, but his smile was weird kind of like he was trying to hard or something.

For the rest of the lunch hour I kind of stayed quiet, not really paying attention to what the kids at my table were talking about. I was looking around trying to find the boy from this morning but he was no where in sight.

"Looking for something" the girl who asked me to sit with them who's name I learned was Jessica.

"Oh, no I was just you know looking, but now that you mention it do you know a boy that goes here, I mean he's kind of well beautiful"

"Ah, you've meet Edward Cullen haven't you" she asked, even his name was beautiful

"Oh is that his name, yea I bumped into him this morning and we talked for like two minutes but yea I was just wondering." I said hoping she wouldn't think I was interested in him or anything was I?

"Really, just wondering" she said sarcastically "Well I wouldn't waste your time Edward is a nice guy but he doesn't go for any of the girls here I've never seen him date anyone for that matter."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it, I really was just wondering" I said quietly.

She gave me this weird smile like she didn't buy it.

"Okay whatever you say" she said.

I sighed and looked away, so Edward didn't date, that's okay its not like I was hoping he would be into me or anything so no worries, no worries at all, but I wasn't even buying what I was telling myself.

When the bell rang for lunch, I was glad I didn't really like having people ask me questions about my old life, I was trying to find a new one that's the reason I came here.

I walked to my class, it was Biology, I looked forward to this class I was actually good at science.

When I walked into class I almost stopped breathing and tripped over my own feet, there he was, Edward Cullen, just sitting there looking out the window looking like a god. I tried not to pay attention to him I didn't want to make it look like I was gawking at him so I went to the teachers desk and gave him my slip. He told me to pick the empty seat and that's when I realized that the only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen I tried to focus on keeping a straight face but I don't know if I was doing a good job at that.

When I took the stool out to sit on it made a little screeching sound causing Edward to break out of his trance and look at me. He immediately smiled at me and I swear I think my heart skipped a beat. I smiled back "Hi" I said.

"Hello" he said "We meet again I see."

"Yes I guess we do" I said lamely.

"So Bella, how's your day going so far, interesting I assume, since you're the talk of the school and all."

I sighed at that "Yea you could say that, I love the attention you know people hovering over me and asking me question, it's really interesting" I said sarcastically

He caught my sarcastic tone "I bet you take me for someone who loves the attention" he smiled and winked

Wow, I had to breath, Edward was amazing I felt like I could actually talk to him without feeling awkward and he was the first person today who caught my sarcasm and that pleased me.

"Yea it's been pretty brutal; I don't see why everyone's so interested in me." I muttered.

"Really, that's funny, because I do" he said quietly. Edward and I

Before I could respond the teacher spoke up breaking me and Edwards conversation causing me to pout, did I actually just pout, wow this boy was getting to me. Edward and I didn't talk for the rest of the class because today happened to be take notes day and keep Bella from talking to Edward day. When the bell rang Edward smiled at me and walked out of class gracefully and I just stared after him amazed.

I didn't pay attention to any of my classes for the rest of day I just spent most of time go over me and Edwards conversation over and over again, I was looking forward to talking to him again, I was actually excited.

I was walking out of school when I saw this girl drop all of her books she groaned, it didn't look like she was having a good day so I decided to go and help her. I picked up one of her books and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said smiling but the smile didn't really reach her eyes, I suddenly felt like comforting her. This girl was beautiful she had spiky black hair, blue eyes, and an amazing figure that I wish I had.

"Not having a good day" I said more of an assumption than a question.

"Is it that noticeable" she said sadly.

"Not really I said I just know how it is, my day wasn't the best either" I retorted.

"Ah right how could I forget, Bella Swan, the new girl" she said "So did everyone interrogate you?"

"Pretty much but it wasn't that bad I guess" thinking back to Edward, he had made my day much better.

"Well that's good, I'm glad we met actually, I was looking forward to meeting someone new, everyone at this school is just so I don't know similar it gets kind of annoying and I'm glad to see your nothing like them" she said smiling at me, I already liked this girl.

"Thanks, yea I guess I am kind of different." I said but not taking offense to what she said

"That's okay I'm kind of different to, were perfect a perfect match" she said laughing all signs of sadness gone.

"I guess we are" I said smiling "So I never caught your name?"

"Oh right my names Alice Cullen." She said

Cullen, Edward Cullen, they couldn't, could they. Now that I noticed she was beautiful too of course and there nose and ears were the same.

"Cullen?" I said before I could stop myself.

She arched her eyebrow "You've met my brother." She said not meaning it being a question.

Shoot. "Yea, I met him this morning we kind of bumped into each other and I also have biology with him" I said trying to not sound nervous.

"Oh okay well I'm glad you guys met now we can all hang out, you should come over this weekend and we can go to the mall" she said enthusiastically.

"Um, well I'm not really into shopping…" I trailed off.

I could see the disappointment on her face and I immediately felt bad and It wasn't because I didn't want to hang out with her I really didn't like shopping but I really liked Alice, I didn't want to lose my first friend that I just made.

"Okay fine we can go shopping Alice" I said smiling.

"Oh really, thank you Bella, this is going to be so much fun" she said smiling widely It was nice to see her smile even though it meant a brutal day at the mall, I could handle it.

"Okay well I'll have Edward give you our address and directions tomorrow and you can come over first thing on Saturday, I'm so excited." She said

Saturday, Edwards's house, I get to see Edward outside of school.

"Okay Alice, I'm really excited to, I'm really glad we met" I said smiling.

"Me too, okay well I'll see you Saturday, I'm so happy today's Thursday" she said giving me a hug and bouncing off gracefully, I wondered if she was a dancer, she sure moved like one.

I walked towards the school parking lot my mind on being at Edwards's house, would he not like me and Alice being friends or would he be just as happy as Alice was, it was killing me no knowing. I guess I just had to wait till tomorrow in Biology, which seemed like an eternity away. When I got home, Charlie wasn't there yet so I decided to finish my homework to just get it out of the way. When I was done I went to the kitchen to fix dinner, I learned Charlie could only make eggs and burnt toast so I gladly took on the task of making all the meals. I decided to make lasagna remembering Charlie really liked it, while I was cooking my mind was on mine and Edwards conversation, what did he mean he could see why people were so interesting in me, did that mean he was? I wasn't sure but he never gave any hint that he was. When Charlie got home I had just finished dinner so it was hot and ready.

"Hey Bells, its smells great, is that lasagna, that's my favorite" he said taking a seat at the table.

"Yea it is, I know I remembered so I decided to make it" I said smiling.

"Aw, thanks Bells, but you know it doesn't matter, I'll eat anything." He said chuckling.

"Yes I know dad, that's why I took on cooking." I said laughing.

We ate dinner in silence and it wasn't awkward me and Charlie both enjoyed the quiet so it was nice to share that with him. When were done eating I washed the dishes and went up to my room.

"Night dad, I'm really tired it was sort of a long day so I think I'm just going to go to bed" I said to him

"Alright Bells, night." He said

Then I remembered this weekend with Alice.

"Oh wait dad; I have to ask you something." I said to him

"Uh oh" he said jokingly "What is it?" he asked

"Well I made a friend today at school, Alice Cullen, and she invited me to go shopping with her on Saturday and I was wondering if that would be okay with you" I said.

"Alice Cullen, you mean Dr. Cullen's daughter; yea I guess that would be alright, they have a nice family" He said.

"Oh her dad is the Doctor here I didn't know that" it wasn't that surprising both Edward and Alice seemed amazing of course there father was talented.

"Yea, Carlisle, he's a very decent guy, he's made a lot of money from being a doctor but he never shoves it in your face, he's very kind" Charlie said.

"Well he sounds very nice." I said "Okay well I'll see you in the morning, night dad."

"Night Bells" he said.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed I really was tired from everything that happened, all in all it wasn't really that bad, I met some new people, I gained a friend, and met one of the most amazing boys I have ever met. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and laid into bed my thoughts on Edward and thinking about what might happen this weekend, if I'll even see him at all, what if he just avoids me, well I guess I just have to wait and see. I turned off the lamp and it became extremely dark, I shuddered _"Shh Bella it's just me"_ I immediately turned back on my lamp and fought back my tears, no Bella you will not cry, you came here to start a new, to forget your past and focus on the future. But one tear escaped without me noticing I wiped it away closed my eyes and forced myself to forget and go to sleep, soon after I started drifting into unconsciousness thinking of Edward.

I woke up the next morning excited, and it was all because of Edward, I dressed quickly and ran down stairs grabbing some cereal and eating it very fast. Charlie asked why I had been in such a hurry but I just said I left one of my books at school and I had to do the homework, he bought it. When I got to school, there were still kids parking so I wasn't late and I would be on time to my first class. The day went by very slowly and it I bet it was because I was waiting for Biology to come. When it came time to lunch I sat with Jessica, Mike, and the other kids, but again I didn't see Edward or Alice for that matter, maybe they skipped lunch, I'll ask Alice this weekend and that made me more anxious. Mike kept talking to me and I sensed that Jessica didn't like that and I didn't either he kept moving closer and I was getting really uncomfortable, I heard in one of my classes that Mike was a player and I wasn't that surprised to hear that. I just ignored him, trying to make it obvious that I wasn't interested at all, I didn't want Jessica getting mad, but I didn't see why she was so into him. When the bell finally rang I jumped out of my seat, threw my trash away and headed towards Biology and all of a sudden I got really nervous, what if he wouldn't give me the directions or if he didn't even say anything at all.

When I walked in Edward was already there, I walked towards our table and sat down.

Edward turned towards me and smiled that breathtaking smile and I smiled back.

"So" he began "I heard you got trapped under my sisters spell, so your really going shopping with her?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, I couldn't say no to her, it was just too hard to see her disappointed" I said.

"Ha, yea Alice has that effect on people, you'll soon get used to it and manage to actually say no" he said chuckling.

"Yea, I don't want to go shopping every weekend, but I don't mind Alice is really nice, I really like her" I said not wanting him think that I didn't like his sister.

"Yea, I'm glad she met you, Alice is well different from other people, enthusiastic, energetic and people seem to not like that, but you on the other hand seem to love it" he said smiling.

"Yea I do, Alice is different but a good different" I said

He just stared at me and I got lost in his eyes yet again they were so beautiful, he was so beautiful. I got this over whelming feeling all of a sudden I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to hug him and never let go and I blushed at the thought, he would never want that of course this feeling was only one sided, I sighed.

He looked at me confused and noticed me blushing and it looked like he wanted to know what I was thinking.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing, I just have a headache that's all" I said quickly.

"Oh" was all he said and he seemed disappointed, like he knew I was lying, I immediately felt bad, but I could never tell him what I was really thinking.

"Oh right this is for you" he said handing me a piece of paper "The directions to my house, there really easy to follow we live deep in the woods alls you have to do is follow the dirt road."

"Oh, so you don't really live in Forks do you" I said smiling.

"I guess you could say that" he responded smiling.

Yet again that teacher started talking and we both faced the front of the class it was weird because when I talked to him I was so unaware to everything surrounding me; it was just me and him and no one else.

When the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Edward said talking to me.

"Yea, I guess you will, you do live at your house right" I said sarcastically.

"Funny" he responded, smiling though "Bye Bella" he said his face softened when he said my name, it was the weirdest thing coming from him of all people, just the way he said it.

"Bye Edward" I said softly looking into his eyes, he looked back for a brief second, smiled and walked out of the classroom.

I walked out of the classroom, dazzled and I was so excited for Saturday, Edward actually seemed like he wanted me there and that made me so happy. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the day; I just counted off the seconds till the next morning. But this made me sad for some reason, I shouldn't be happy I thought, I promised myself that I wouldn't get close to a boy but Edward just seemed so different from….I couldn't say his name. But then again I barley knew Edward, but what I felt was so strong for him, I have never felt this way, never. This was all so confusing, I decided I would go over to Edward and Alice's house and have a good time, not having any hopes what so over of something happening between me and Edward, hoping always turned into disappointment. I sighed how could I go from being so happy to being so sad. Saturday was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N Hey guys so sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, it's just been hard with studying for exams and I just got back from a trip. Okay well I hope you guys like this chapter PLEASE review (:**

Edward. Edward. Edward. I couldn't get him out of my mind, that beautiful dazzling smile. I decided to start on dinner and get my mind off of 'him'. I was making tacos, we didn't really have much left in the house so I decided something easy and simple. Charlie came a little bit early tonight we sat and ate in silence, I think he tried to talk to me a few times but my mind was to wrapped up in thinking about how tomorrow was going to go.

"Kay well I'm going to go to bed" I said to Charlie.

"Oh, alright Bella" he said to me a little surprised since it was only eight o' clock. "Um you probably won't see me tomorrow I'll be heading out early to go fishing."

"Okay well have fun" I said, I wasn't really sure if you could count fishing as 'fun' but then again I'm not really the outdoors type.

"Kay night Bells." He replied.

I walked up to my room and decided to go take a shower. The hot water hit my skin but it felt good and eased up my muscles that have been kind of tense lately. After I was done I just laid in my bed listening to my iPod. I wonder how shopping with Alice will go, hopefully she wont make me try on a bunch of stuff I really hate dressing rooms, there so annoying. I decided to just try and forget everything and try and fall asleep, I was listening to the song "Lullaby" by the spill canvas, this song always made me tired but sad in a way. The lyrics were so deep and emotional and it makes you wish the lyrics were about you** (A/N it really does)** and before I knew I was drifting to sleep.

I woke up in a rush, I had slept later than I planned on, I rushed to the bathroom took a quick a shower and just decided to let my hair dry on its own. I wasn't really sure what to wear, I never cared about it before but this was different, Edward would be there, but I saw Edward every day, ugh this was so frustrating! I decided on a pair of jean shorts, which went a little above my knee, since it was shockingly sunny outside, a blue baby doll top, and my converse. One look in the mirror fluffing my hair a little, wow what was this boy doing to me, and I was on my way.

I followed the directions that Edward gave to me and they were really easy and simple, as I was driving I realized that last night was the first night that I hadn't had that same nightmare instead my dreams were filled with Edward. I was thankful for that because that dream always made me feel scared, I shuddered and focused on the road.

There were no words to describe it, there house was amazing. It was big no doubt, and had big windows everywhere so the sun shined right into the house, it was just absolutely beautiful. Before I could even get out of my car Alice was bouncing out of the house and towards my car with the biggest smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back she was just so excited.

"Bella you came!" Alice said a little bit too loud, while brining me into a hug. "Of course I came Alice" I replied smiling. "Come on I want to show you my house" she said holding my hand and rushing me into the house.

The inside of there house was even more beautiful everything was just so open and made me feel comfortable, I loved it. By the entrance there was this big beautiful grand piano.

"Do you play?" I asked Alice. "I wish, No Edwards the musician in the family" she replied. Of course he was; he could probably do anything, speaking of Edward where was he?

"So" I started casually "Where is Edward anyways?" I asked. "I don't know somewhere around here, come in the kitchen I want to introduce you to my parents" she bounced of to the kitchen, how did this girl get all her energy seriously.

I followed Alice into the kitchen which was big compared to the kitchen back at Charlie's. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella the girl I've been telling you about." Alice explained to her parents.

"Bella it's very nice to meet you, Alice here has told us a lot about you" Alice's mom said to me while brining me into a hug, she was beautiful and had a very kind smile, she reminded me of my own mom. "It's very nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen." I replied politely with a smile.

"Oh please call me Esme" she said to me with a smile. "And you can call me Carlisle" said Alice's dad. "You have a very beautiful home" I said to both of them. "Thank you" Esme said with a smile. "Well were going out so you girls have fun at the mall, it was very nice to meet you Bella" Carlisle said to me. "You too" I replied to both of them.

"Your parents are very nice" I said to Alice once her parents had left. "Thanks, yea there the greatest" Alice replied. "So are you ready to go!?!" Alice's asked a little to excited, what did I get myself into. "Yea" I replied.

We ended up taking Alice's yellow porsche, I was starting to think they had a lot of money, but I could tell they weren't ones to shove it in people's faces. Once we were at the mall Alice dragged me into every single store, she had me try numerous of clothes. At some point she pointed out this yellow baby doll top and I immediately told her no but she mistaken my voice as self conciseness. "Come on Bella, you would look great in it" Alice said. "No." I just said and she caught onto my tone and realized here mistake, she just gave me this apologetic look but didn't ask why I had reacted the way I did. I was grateful she didn't ask about it, I wanted to forget everything about that night. By 4 o'clock she had bought me 3 pairs of peep toe pumps, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 tank tops, 6 long sleeve baby doll tops, a gray coat, 2 summer dresses, some cardigans, a pair of matching blue bra and boy shorts, and some kind of brand name purse. I literally had to force Alice not to buy me anything else, she said what I had so far was nothing! I tried to tell her me and heels was a disaster waiting to happen but she said she would teach me.

We finally got some food and sat down giving my feet a rest. "Alice I don't see why you bought be all of these things, you really didn't have to" I said to her. "But I wanted to, were friends now and this is what friends do, we are friends right?" she asked a little panicked. I just laughed "Of course were friends Alice" I said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Good, I'm glad that we are, I don't really have that many friends and I can tell that mean and you will be the best of friends" she said to me smiling.

After we ate, I had to drag Alice out of the mall before she could buy me anything else. Alice got this idea on the way to have a slumber party and she said that I could meet Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. I knew who they were because I saw them at school but I never really talked to any of them before, Emmet just looked to scary. Apparently Emmet and Jasper were Edwards's best friends and Rosalie was Emmet's girlfriend and Alice's friend, she said that we would all get along, but I couldn't help but be nervous. She explained that they always had sleepovers, they would watch movies and play games and the boys would sleep in Edwards and girls in Alice's. "Now that your here we'll finally be even" Alice explained. She spent a little too much time talking about Jasper and the look on her face when she said his name.

"Hey Alice can I ask you something" I said to her. "Yea of course" she said to me. "Do you like Jasper, just the way you talk about him; I don't know you just seem to really like him?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't be mad or offended. She sighed "Is it that obvious" she asked, alls I did was nod. "Yea I've liked him for so long, he's just an amazing guy, and so cute!" she explained with a smile but then that smile turned into a pout. "But I don't think he would ever be interested, he's never hinted anything and plus he's Edwards best friend"

"Oh, well maybe you should make the first move, some guys are just a little shy" I said to her.

"You think?" she asked me, but I think she was already in her own little world thinking of how that may go. I just sat back and listened to some song that was playing on the radio.

"You're so right Bella!" Alice yelled, making me jump. "That's what I'll do tonight, oh my god you and Rose can help me get ready and I'll just tell him how I feel!" Alice exclaimed smiling. I really don't know why she needed help getting ready if we were just going to be wearing pajamas.

Once we got back to Alice's house she rushed upstairs to call Rosalie and tell her the plan, she told me to just chill for a minute and that she'd be back in a second. I went over to the refrigerator and went to grab a bottle of water.

"Stealing our water are you" said a beautiful voice from behind me. "Oh, I'm sorry" was all I could say as I stared at Edward. He just chuckled. "Jeez Bella I was just kidding, have all the water you want" he said to me smiling going over to grab himself one.

"So" he started "I see Alice and you had a busy day" he said pointing to all the bags that contained all the things we had bought. "Yea, when Alice means shop till you drop she means it" I said to him rolling my eyes but smiling, he laughed that beautiful laugh.

"So I hear Alice is planning one of her infamous sleepovers, you're a virgin right?" he asked casually. I literally chocked on my water. "What?" was all I could say. He just laughed "You're a virgin to one of Alice's sleepovers, meaning you have never been to one." He explained to me still smiling. "Um yea I guess I am" was all I said while I felt myself blush a deep red.

"Bellllllaaaaaaa" I heard from upstairs "Get up here we have to get ready!"

"Well I guess that's my cue, um I guess I'll see you later" I said to Edward "Yes you will" he said to me and I quickly walked past him and ran upstairs to Alice's room. Once I was in Alice's room I called Charlie and explained to him that I was going to sleepover but left out how all the other boys were coming over, he agreed and told me to have fun. Rosalie came over as soon as Alice called her and we immediately clicked. She was fashion crazed like Alice but not as crazy.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bella, now its 3 against 3" she said to me laughing.

Before I knew it we were dancing around and singing along to "Plays pretty for baby" by Saosin. **(A/N it's a very good song it makes you want to dance around)** But we finally got down to business and went on to makeup and hair, I tried to tell them that makeup was no good and why do we need to put anything on if were just going to watch some movies.

"Ah silly naive Bella we must always look our best when the boys are around besides tonight is the night Alice declares her feelings to Jasper and she wants to look her best" Rosalie explained to me and I finally just gave up and let them do whatever they wanted.

Rose and Alice didn't need my help they were professionals. Rose wore her blonde hair long and wavy and wore red and white flannel bottoms and a tight red rank top. **(A/N pictures of pj's on profile)** Alice wore her hair spiky like usual and wore a yellow poke a dot cami and bottom set. They both looked very cute in there pajamas. And finally it was my turn Rose worked on my hair while Alice did my makeup. Rose decided that my hair was already gorgeous and just took her curling iron and did some random curls to make it fuller. Alice said I was already naturally beautiful and just put some mascara and a little but of black eyeliner in the corners of my eyes. Finally they held up what I was going to wear my mouth just hung open and I immediately refused. But of course they persuaded me and Alice did her puppy dog pout and I finally just gave in.

"Okay you can look now Bella" Alice said smiling at me and pointed towards the mirror. I couldn't believe that was me, I looked actually pretty. My hair was loose and wavy with thick curls, the eyeliner made my big brown eyes pop, and my outfit well. I was wearing a white cami tank top that was kind of lose towards the bottom and finally matching white shorts but they were so short and little they could have been boy shorts. **(A/N for those who don't know what boy shorts are there underwear for girls but shorts)**

"Thank you guys, I know it's not much but thank you" I said to Rose and Alice. They both came over and hugged me "Of course Bella, I know I just met you but I can tell we all will be great friends" Rose said to me smiling. Finally it was time to go down stairs and I was extremely nervous to face Edward and his friends. When we got downstairs the living room was already set up with pillows, food, game boards, and some movies stacked in a pile.

"Hey guys!" I heard this loud voice coming from the kitchen, and when he came out I saw it was Emmet, he was wearing flannel pajamas like Rose but in blue. He went over to Rose and planted a quick kiss on her lips before looking over to us. "And you must be Bella" Emmet said to me smiling and lifting me into a big bear hug. "Emmet let her go your chocking her" Rose said to Emmet. "Oh sorry" Emmet said to me smiling. I just laughed "Its okay, it's nice to finally meet you Emmet" I said to him, I don't know how I could have been scared of him he's like a bug teddy bear. I heard laughing from behind me I turned around to find Jasper and Edward. "Hello Bella" Jasper said to me and I immediately felt calm around him. "Hello Jasper it's nice to meet you" I said to him smiling. "You too" he replied back he went over to the couch arguing with Emmet over what movie to watch leaving me and Edward.

"Hi" was all I managed to say, he was wearing blue pajama bottoms and white t-shirt that clung to his body pointing out all his muscles. "Hello" he replied smiling "I like your pajamas" he said to me smiling even bigger. I looked down at myself and blushed "Oh um thanks there Alice's, I like your too" I said to him. "These old things" he joked and I laughed breaking the tension and we went over to sit by everybody.

Rose and Emmet already called the recliner, Alice sat on the floor with the pillows and tried casually to tell Jasper to sit there to, and he seemed surprised but didn't refuse, with that leaving me and Edward the couch. Emmet had wanted to watch a scary movie but we suggested waiting for that one later and we decided to watch The Rocker first. Rose, Alice, and I all agreed that Teddy Geiger was absolutely gorgeous and that made Emmet pout and Rose immediately kissed making Emmet have this goofy grin. Edward seemed kind of tense when I said Teddy Geiger was so hot, but I didn't think much of it. The movie was hilarious and it had all of us laughing. The next movie we watched was The Happening which was kind of weird and confusing and through out the movie I was just paying attention to Edward as he explained what was going on. Finally we watching "The strangers" which had all of us girls jumping and screaming, when I looked over to Edward he was watching me and he just smiled and looked back at the screen. I looked down to find that Jasper had gone to go get another soda, I nudged Alice and mouthed the words 'Go' and she hesitated but went. I looked over at Rose and she was looking at me and smiling and we were both waiting but also nervous to see what would happen.

"What's going on" I heard Edward whisper in my ear, at first I was frozen at how close he was and he noticed and moved away a little. I looked at him and asked "What do you mean" trying to seem confused. "What I mean is why are you waiting for Alice to come back from the kitchen and why you and Rose keep looking at each other" he asked but not sounding mad, I looked at him and he has a smirk on.

"Well, um, it's just" I stuttered if I told him Alice would kill me but if I didn't he would know I was keeping something from him. "You can tell me Bella" Edward said to me. "Well me and Rose are trying to get Alice and Jasper together because she really likes him Edward and we told Alice to tell Jasper how she feels and that's what she's doing right now" I said really fast in a rush. Edward looked stunned for a minute and just started laughing but not loud enough for anyone to notice. "Why are you laughing" I asked confused and a little annoyed. "Well I have been trying to get Jasper to tell Alice how he feels, because he really likes her too" he said to me smiling.

"OH! Well that's great" I said to him smiling. He chuckled "Yes it is" he said.

Right on cue Jasper and Alice both walked back into the living room and everyone was looking at them. "What?" was all Alice said and I saw her blush a little and Jasper grabbed her hand and went back to sit down on the floor and we all pretended to look back at the movie. Finally Alice looked back at me and Rose and just smiled this big goofy grin and we both knew right then our plan worked and she would most likely give us details later. I looked at Edward and just smiled at him and he just shook his head and smiled back. We finished watching the movie but I don't think any of us knew what was going on and didn't bother trying to catch up. When it was time to go to bed everyone said goodnight I saw Rose and Emmet making out and I had to look away.

"They do that often" Edward said to me noticing what I just saw "You'll get use to it" he said laughing. "Great" I replied laughing. We both looked over at Alice and Jasper and they were talking and smiling. "I'm glad there together" Edward said. "Your not mad" I asked him curiously. "No, I mean yea it's a little weird my sister and best friend but I know Jasper and I couldn't pick a better guy for my sister" he said to me, and I just stared at him amazed. "Well um, I guess I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Edward." He did something unexpected and it startled me he walked towards me and gave me a hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck and being in his arms just felt so right, but I immediately broke away. He looked a little hurt when I broke away but only for a brief second. "Goodnight Bella" he muttered and walked upstairs towards his room. I just stood there, stupid Bella, this is what you do when you let yourself get close to a boy, ugh. I walked up to Alice's room and Alice was already talking to Rose.

"Bella! It worked I told Jasper how I felt and turns out he felt the same way!" Alice said hugging me. "That's great Alice" I said to her but I could even find the misery in my voice. "Bella what's wrong" Alice asked concerned. I smiled weakly at her "Nothing Alice, I'm just really tired, I'm going to head to bed early"

"Oh okay well goodnight" Alice said still concerned. "Night Bella" Rose said smiling but I could also see the concern. "Night guys" I muttered and crawled into the sleeping bag Alice let me borrow and drifted to sleep.

The same nightmare returned that night _He looked at me with determination on his face "I always get what I want Bella" he said to me coldly and walked over to me with a devious smile._ I awoke with a start breathing heavily and sweating. Alice and Rose were both sleeping and I decided to go down stairs to get a drink of water. I was still shacking and thinking about the nightmare, when I got downstairs I bumped into someone and I jumped thinking it could have been _him._ I could see it was Edward but I was still shaken up by my nightmare I still couldn't help but be even more shaken up, noticing this Edward wrapped his arms around me and muttered "Shh Bella its okay it's just me." I immediately froze, those words, the same exact words _he_ said. I tore away from Edward and ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom and just broke down and cried until there was nothing left. I stood up and went back to Alice's room, I laid in the sleeping bag thinking I should apologize to Edward for how I acted he must think I was some kind of freak. I was determined to change what he thought and hopefully somehow I could try my best and explain to him what happened. But how can I make him understand what happened when I can't even make sense of it. I just sighed and decided to get some sleep and wait till morning.

**A/N Poor Bella and poor Edward he's probably so confused. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter I know you're probably dying to know what happened to Bella to make her so spooked, well you'll just have to wait. Please, please, please, review (: Thanks for reading3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazingly character (:**

**A/N: OKAY I am so sorry I was actually going to give up on this story but NO I want to finish it lol oh and I decided to make the story M rated for future lemons so yea something to look forward too okay well please R&R!**

I woke with the worst headache in the whole entire world; it must have been because of all the crying I did last night which unfolded the previous night's events. I sighed and got up from the floor stretching my back and walked to the bathroom, careful not to wake up Alice and Rose. I tied my hair up not really feeling like washing my hair when it still looked good from the night before. I took a shower spending a little too much time under the hot water letting my mind drift when I heard a loud knock at the door.

"Come on Bella don't wasn't all the hot water now!" I head Rose yell from outside the door.

"Sorry!" I yelled turning the water off and grabbing a towel to wrap around my body.

I opened the door and Rose went straight in mumbling about something how mornings suck. Alice was sitting on her bed with this big goofy grin on her face.

I chuckled "Well someone's happy this morning."

"Oh Bella I'm so much more happy, I don't even know how to explain it, I'm just so happy that everything worked out with Jasper" she responded enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you deserve to be happy" I smiled at her "Oh um could I perhaps borrow some clothes or something" I asked.

"Of course…hold on let me go look for something" she said jumping off her bed and going to open her closet and of course it was a walk in one with clothes hanging everywhere. She aimlessly looked through clothes until she pulled some things out.

"Here these dark skinny jeans would look so good on you and……here this cotton white blouse would complement the dark jeans" she said handing me the clothes.

She turned around so I could change "You know Alice you really know a lot about clothes you should really consider going into fashion or something" I said to her while I changed.

"Oh I know I really do love fashion I've always wanted to be a fashion designer or put outfits together I think its so much fun!" she explained.

"Okay I'm done" I said to her.

She turned around "Oh my god those jeans look so good but there's something missing…" she trailed off, and then she took my hair tie and let my hair fall around my shoulders. "There, now you're good to go" she smiled at me turning around looking something for herself to wear.

Once Rose had finished her shower and we were all dressed we all went down stairs for breakfast. I immediately grew nervous, obviously Edward was bound to be there and I didn't even know how to respond to him especially after my break down last night.

When we walked into the living rrom I could smell the wonder chocolate chip pancakes that Alice had told me that Esme makes. The boys were already down there sitting at the table, Emmett was stuffing his face with pancakes and Jasper and Edward were looking at him in disgust. Rose smacked Emmett across the head and Alice went over to give Jasper a kiss on the cheek which leaved me. Edward stared at me for a brief second until I tore my eyes away and went to go greet Esme in the kitchen.

"Everything smells so good Esme" I said to her smiling.

"Oh well thank you, Bella please help yourself to anything" she smiled warmly at me before going upstairs.

I grabbed a plate and piled two chocolate chip pancakes on top and went to site next to Alice trying to avoid Edward's gaze. Everyone was talking about what we were going to do today but I wasn't really paying attention, when I looked up to sneak a peak at Edward I noticed that he was looking at me with concern and I dropped my head blushing.

"So what do you think Bella?" I heard Alice ask me.

"Um about what" I said confused.

"About going to go see an early movie and then maybe get some ice cream and we could drop you off later, are you up for it?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure, I have to call Charlie but it should be fine" I responded to her.

"Okay great lets just finish breakfast and then we can head out of here, oh wait we need to discuss who's going with who" she said

"Well I'm taking my car" Rose said like it was obvious "And Emmett you're driving with me right baby" she said to him and he just nodded smiling because he had pancakes in his mouth.

"Jasper and I could take his car and…Bella you can go with Edward" Alice said happily.

"Wait what-" but I was cut off by Alice "Okay it's settled then lets get these dishes in the sink and we can go!" Alice said standing up with Jasper and going back to the kitchen.

I just sat there and when I looked up Edward was looking up at me and I could hint a little angriness but before I could see anything else he got up from the table, well of course he was angry, why would he want a lunatic in his car. I got up and walked over to Alice.

"Alice" I hissed at her

"What?" she said totally caught of guard.

"Why does it seem like your trying to set me and Edward up?" I asked a little angry.

"Oh come one Bella you guys totally like each other I see the starring and besides you guys would look so cute together" she said it like it was no big deal.

"No Alice we wouldn't and besides you're missing the major point that Edward doesn't even like me!" I whispered angrily.

"Well how do you even know that, Bella its just a car ride all's you need to do is make small talk, I'll see you at the theater" she said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking out with Jasper. Then Rose waved at me and left with Emmett leaving me and Edward.

"Well I guess we should go" he said to me but it was not cheerful at all.

We walked out towards his Volvo and he held the door open for me and then went to the passenger side, turning the car on and pulling out of the driveway. We didn't say anything and it was starting to get awkward until he put the radio on. When I looked out the window I realized how fast he was going.

"Edward!" I nearly yelled.

"What!?" he turned to me

"Could you maybe slow down a little and oh I don't know try not to get us killed!" I exclaimed to him

"Calm down Bella, I've never been in an accident in my life" he sighed but I noticed that he slowed down a little.

"Why are you driving so fast anyways, it's not like were going to be late" I asked curiously.

"Well I usually drive fast when I'm angry." He said to my glumly, oh of course I thought.

"Oh" was all I said "Why are you angry?" I whispered the last part.

"I'm angry because Bella you make me so confused and frustrated, because you wouldn't even look at me this morning, I'm angry because you nearly started freaking out when you found out you had to ride with me, I didn't realize I was such a pain in the ass to you for you to not even want to be in the same car with me" he responded speaking so quick it took me a minute to register the words he had spoken. He sighed heavily then "I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that, I'm sorry that I cursed" he responded then more gently.

"Edward you are not a pain in the ass not even close, I just…I just" I trailed off I wasn't really sure what to say.

"You just what?" he asked a little annoyed now.

"I just didn't think that you wouldn't want to ride me and I was freaking out because of what happened last night, how you saw me and that's why I couldn't look at you this morning, I'm sorry" I whispered, I cant believe I just said that.

When I looked up Edward was looking at me gently not even paying attention the rode.

"Edward the rode!" I yelled at him, he quickly looked back at the road.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bella, I know I haven't known you for that long but I want to get to know you and I don't know why you were crying last night but if you want to talk to me, I'm here for you, I promise." He said to me, he had no idea what those words meant to me.

"I know well I do know, it's just, it's something about my past and I'm not really ready to share it with anyone" I said to him that was the most I have ever said to anyone about the subject, out loud anyways.

"Well when you are, let me know" he smiled kindly at me and all's I could do was smile back, but in the back of my head I knew I would never tell him or anyone for that matter.

When we reached the movie theater Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were already there waiting for us.

"Finally!" Emmett nearly yelled.

"Oh shut up" Edward snapped at him making us laugh. We decided to watch the latest comedy movie that was out "Fired Up." It ended up being really funny and I swear there wasn't one person who couldn't hear Emmett's roar of laughter. Afterwards we all went for ice cream and just laughed and talked It was the first time that I could actually feel like I had real friends and Edward well I guess he was just a friend too, sadly. Jasper took Emmett home in his car, Rose rode home in her own car and Alice said she would give me a ride home which disappointed me a little because I was looking forward to ridding with Edward but I didn't mind. Well all said goodbye to one another, Rose and Alice kissing their boyfriends and this time Edward didn't hug me probably thinking about the last time we did hug.

Once I was safely home, well after Alice had interrogated me on how the car ride had went but I told we just talked and she seemed pleased but not entirely. Once I got inside I said Hi to Charlie and went upstairs.

That's when it hit me, I left my car at the Cullen's, Shit. I immediately took my phone out and dialed Alice's number but she didn't pick up so I decided to dial Edwards, he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello" he said cheerfully, which made me smile.

"Hi Edward sorry for calling you but um I kind of left my car at your house and-" I was immediately cut off by Edwards voice.

"Oh that's fine I'll just come and pick you up before school tomorrow" he said cheerfully.

"Edward really you don't have to" I said but did I ever want him to.

"Bella don't worry about it, I want to I'll see you bright and early at 7:00 a.m. sharp" he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay fine, goodnight Edward" I said to him.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams" he whispered before hanging up.

**A/M: Ok well I really hope you guys like it, I'm going to take there relationship slow but not too slow things will defiantly speed up next chapter and hopefully future lemons (; ok please REVIEW! Thank you (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I shall never own Twilight 'sigh'**

**A/N: Okay well here is Chapter 5 I'm going to try and move things a little faster so if you're like 'wow man what's going' on its just because I don't want to keep taking things too slow. Oh and I just realized the links on my profile from Chapter 3 don't work so I will try and change that or if I put future clothing pictures I will just use tinypic to upload them oh and **

**ONE LAST THING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I love all the story alerts and favored story/author but I would REALLY love to hear your insight if I need to improve on something or it's also nice to hear that I am doing a good job lol so please review**

**Thank you!**

**Now Enjoy (: **

Bathroom, Bathroom, Bathroom were my first thoughts waking up my mind was going into fast forward drive because of course the day Edward is going to pick me up I wake up late. I ran into the shower letting the hot water hit me; I literally took a five minute shower, which should be a record or something. I looked into the closet freaking about what I should wear, yes it's any other day of school but Edward is picking me up, I don't know if I had a right to act so differently. I decided it didn't matter I'm Bella and I don't freak out about these things so I'm just going to act as if its any other regular morning, but its not, oh shut up Bella, oh great now I'm talking to myself, shit its already 6:50.

I brushed my teeth, decided to let my hair air dry, grabbed some random jeans, a navy blue top and my jacket and headed downstairs. I didn't have time to worry about breakfast I didn't really care anyways. As I rushed outside pretty sure Edward wouldn't be here at exactly 7:00 a.m. but as I turned around no doubt there was Edward standing next to the passenger door opening it with a smirk on his face.

"Well good morning Mrs. Swan your car awaits you, now where off to today" Edward replied with an even bigger smirk on his face I just rolled my eyes at him and got into the car.

Once he was in the car I turned towards him "I didn't think you would actually be here at 7: a.m. Edward" I said to him loving the way his name rolled of my tongue a little too much.

"Well of course, I always hold through with a promise and no way would I keep Bella Swan waiting" he said with a sarcastic tone while turning to me to flash his beautiful crooked smile. As he was still turned to me I watched his eyes shift to my navy blue top making me blush. "That color looks lovely on you" he murmured to me keeping my eyes locked with his, which made me blush an even deeper shade of red.

We got to school in time and as we got out Alice came bouncing over with Jasper holding her hand.

"Good morning Bella" she said cheerfully while giving me a hug but her face held a different look kind of like she knew something I didn't. "Well we better get to class don't want to be late, see you guys at lunch" Alice called over her shoulder walking away with Jasper.

Edward and I walked into school not really talking and when I turned towards my class I noticed he was walking me to my class which made me do little flips in my head.

"Ill see you at lunch Bella" Edward whispered to me but before he left he caught a strain of my hair and put it behind my ear before turning swiftly on his heel I just stood there in awe before walking into my class.

The next couple of weeks went like that Edward would kid around with me like I was his sister but here and there he would do something differently like trying to show affection, but I'm sure I was just imaging it. Actually besides the whole Edward situation everything was going really good, school, friends I finally felt like I was almost happy but I knew it was just me putting all my worst nightmares into the back of my head. This was all until one day I got an unexpected phone call from someone I thought would never in the right mind even consider talking to me.

As soon as I saw the phone number I knew who it was, but how did he even get my new phone number, why was he calling me, I clicked reject and fought back the tears that were begging to escape. My phone dinged that I had a new voice mail but I didn't have the stomach to even listen to it, so instead I just lied in bed and cried, cried about everything that I have been holding in for the past 2 months.

***************

"So Bella what are you doing this weekend?" Mike Newton asked me as we walked into Biology, ever since the first day of school he's been bugging me I knew he liked me but I'm sure one rejection should set the kid straight.

"Oh this weekend I'm…" I trailed trying to come up with a good excuse but I couldn't think of anything.

"This weekend Bella will be attending my birthday party" came Edwards's voice from behind us. "Sorry Newton" Edward said to him but he wasn't really sorry at all that much I could tell. Mike walked away mumbling about how Edward always had to ruin everything I just chuckled to myself.

"And may I ask what you find so funny Mrs. Swan" Edward asked me while going to go sit at our lab table.

"Nothing at all Mr. Cullen" I replied to him then I smacked him on his arm he looked at me in shock. "How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday this weekend!?" I asked him pretending to be angry.

"I don't know it didn't really seem like a big deal, I don't usually do anything special for my birthday but this year Alice insists she throws me a party" he said to me rolling his eyes.

I laughed then "Of course it's Alice" I said smiling.

"Ok class can I please get all of your attention" Mr. Banner said starting class with a wonderful lecture, great. Once school was over Alice came running over with Rose to my truck.

"Bella okay you are going to come to my house Saturday morning, me and Rose will help you get ready for Edwards party, the boys are going to help with the decorations, oh and I already bought you a dress, I hope you don't mind." Alice said so fast to me.

"You what!" I asked her in shock "Alice you really didn't have to do that I could have bought my own-" but I was cut off once again by Alice.

"Nonsense Bella I wanted to do it, Rose helped me pick it out" she responded looking at Rose.

"Bella it's gorgeous your going to look beautiful don't worry Alice didn't go to over the top" Rose said to me reassuringly which made me feel better. We said our goodbyes before Alice told me that I had to be at her house bright and early or else, she may be small but she knows how to get her way.

The rest of the week kind of went by in a blur, I was kind of out of it, I was too caught up in my thoughts more like I was drowning in them.

"Hey Bella are you okay, you've been acting kind of weird this week" Edward asked me after class concern written over his face.

"What, no I'm fine, I just been really tired that's all" I smiled a weak smile but even that wasn't convincing enough.

"Bella you know you can talk to me right" he said to me putting his hand on my shoulder, his touch caused electricity to run through my body.

"Edward stop worrying you have a big party tomorrow night that's what you need to worry about" I said to him jokingly trying to change the mood I think he caught on that I didn't feel like talking about my personal problems.

"Uh don't remind me" he said whining "I don't know why Alice insists on throwing this big party inviting people I don't even talk to or like for that matter" he groaned.

I just laughed "Well I'll be there so no worries I'll save you from any over hormonal teenage girls" I teased him.

"I'll hold you to that Mrs. Swan" he said smiling "Oh and don't forget to save me a dance" he said winking at me before he left leaving me flustered like always.

***************

'_Ashley Baby you make me feel so alive I've got purpose once again, Ashley babeeyyyyy you make feel so alive I've got purpose once again yea yea'_

I groaned out loud and went to go answer my phone.

"Hello" I asked irritated my voice husky from sleep.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's voice shriek from the phone I had to hold it away from my ear. "You're not supposed to be sleeping you are supposed to be here at my house, get dressed and come over right now!" Alice's tiny voice demanded.

"Ugh calm down Alice I'll be there soon" I said to her then I hung up and threw myself onto my bed. But then remembering it was Edwards's birthday I quickly grabbed my phone and opened a new text message.

_Happy Birthday Edward I'll see you tonight (:_ I clicked sent.

_**Thank you, and yes you will see me tonight (;**_ He responded.

I went into the bathroom not bothering to take a shower because Alice would just make me take another one once I got to her house. Once I was actually awake I put on black sweats and a white T-shirt, Grabbed my duffel bag for sleeping over tonight and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad" I said to Charlie cheerfully, why so happy Bella I thought to myself.

"Morning Bells" he responded to me "So today is the big night right, Edwards birthday party"

"Yup, Alice is throwing this big party for him, its kind of crazy" I said to him grabbing some coffee.

"Well you know the rules no drinking, no smoking, and no fooling around" he said to me with a serious edge in his voice.

"Don't worry dad Esme and Carlisle will be upstairs" I said to him reassuringly.

"Okay well that makes me feel better" he said to me "Well I'm going to go fishing today so you have fun and I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye dad" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left.

I drove to the Cullen's house in peace wondering how tonight would go, I probably wouldn't even get to talk to Edward knowing every girl will try and get there hands on him, its not like I blamed them. Especially Jessica every time I talk to her now she's always talking about Edward asking me what's he like, it's annoying but I don't have the heart to tell her he probably isn't even interested. Once I arrived at the Cullen's House I grabbed my stuff and headed for the front door but before I even got a chance Alice flew the door open.

"Finally, Come one we have a lot to do" she said to me before flying me upstairs to her room.

"Morning Rose" I said to her going over to give her a hug.

"Morning" she said happily.

"Okay Bella I need you to go take a shower and then me and Rose can discuss hair and make up so go go go" Alice said to me rushing me to the bathroom.

"I'm going I'm going" I said to her laughing while Rose laughed in the background.

"Don't test me today Bella" Alice said to me seriously and it was hard to keep a straight face on.

"Oh did you hear that Rose I better not test the little pixie" I said bursting out laughing and running for the bathroom before Alice could hit me with the pillow, I could hear Rose cracking up.

I took a longer shower than intended letting the hot water relax all the tension in my back, tonight I was going to have fun, like I said the past is the past and no one knew about my past.

Once I was out of the shower I apologized to Alice for calling her a pixie and in return I had to let her do whatever she wanted and I had to comply. Rose and Alice decided to curl my hair, Rose was going to straighten hers and Alice was going to leave it spiky like always. Alice was going to match my makeup according to my dress but she wouldn't let me see it until everything was done.

Alice did her make up kind of bold with pink eye shadow; I was guessing her dress was most likely a shade of pink. Rose did her make up seductively smoky as she said it and of course she looked drop dead gorgeous. Finally Rose and Alice did my make up but I wasn't a loud to look in the mirror. Alice handing me a dress bag and told me to go change.

When I looked in the bag there was also a Victoria Secrets bag, ugh Alice. Inside the bag was a strapless black push up bra and black lacey boy shorts just looking at them made me feel exposed but I put them on anyways. I pulled out the dress and gasped when I saw it, it was absolutely gorgeous and I immediately put it on, it fit perfectly. The dress itself was silver, it went a little above the knee, thin spaghetti straps, it had floral designs in a darker shade of silver towards the bottom, the waist was bound with silver silk, and it was beautiful. I opened the bathroom the door and walked out.

"Bella has boobs!" Rose shouted making me blush, the push up bra helped with that.

"Bella oh my god you look so beautiful" Alice said pretending to dab her eyes. "Do you like it" she asked now a little concerned.

"No" I simply replied "I love it Alice it's absolutely perfect" I said to her giving her a big hug" she just shrieked and hugged me back.

"Oh wait" she said "Here cant forget the shoes" she handed me a shoe box. Inside were strappy silver heels and they looked safe enough, I slipped them on and I actually felt beautiful.

**(A/N Links for the dresses on my profile)**

Alice and Rose went to go change next when they were finally they done; it was like looking at models. Rose's dress was very form fitting, it was strapless, had sleek satin under the bust line and a pretty sequin bead design and toping the whole thing off with black pumps. Alice's dress fit her perfectly, hers was also strapless, it was pretty short but not in a bad way, it was a fushia pink, it was corset style, and it was absolutely gorgeous on her. Once we were all done getting ready we decided to head downstairs because guests had already started to arrive.

When we walked into the living room everything was decorated beautiful with balloons and streamers everywhere, it was amazing. Emmett went straight to Rose and grabbed her and kissed her very passionately and Jasper told Alice how gorgeous she looked, they both were so lucky, I decided to go get some punch. I wasn't sure where Edward was but I hoped he showed up soon.

"Well hello there beautiful" I heard this strange voice from behind I turned around and there was Tyler Crowley.

"Oh hey Tyler, what's up?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well I was wondering if such a beautiful lady would love to dance with me" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um, you know Tyler I'm not really much of a dancer you should go ask Lauren I know she would love to dance with you" I said to him and walked off before he could protest.

As I was walking way I of course being the clumsy me I tripped over my own feet and was about to hit the floor until two strong hands wrapped around my waist and saved me from a horrible accident.

"You know Bella I'm not going to always be here to save you" a beautiful familiar voice whispered in my ear, I turned around and faced Edward.

"Bella you look absolutely radiant tonight" he said to me his voice low and husky. It was hard for me to find my voice he always made me brain into mush.

"Thank you" I replied lamely "So do you, I mean you look very handsome, happy birthday" I replied to him finally looking him over. He was wearing black pants with a white button up shirt underneath and his black tie hung around his neck loose he looked gorgeous no sexy.

"Thanks" he chuckled.

"So…." I started "Are you enjoying your party"

"Now I am" he simply replied smiling at me.

Before I could reply an annoying shrieking voice interrupted us.

"EDWARD! HAPPY BRITHDAY oh my god you look so good do you want to dance huh?" Jessica came over biting her lip and touching Edward's arm trying to be seductive but it just made me want to gag.

"Um you know what Jessica, I already promised a dance here with Bella and I'm one to my word so if you'll excuse us" Edward said and walked away dragging me by my hand to the dance floor.

"Edward" I whispered "If you haven't noticed I cant even walk in a straight line without falling what makes you think I can dance" I asked him.

"Don't worry Bella, just let the music flow" he said to me.

It was some techno song on that had a good dancing beat to it but I wasn't really sure how to dance I wasn't one for dancing but with Edward I just wanted his hands on me. So I started to just sway my hips letting the music flow like Edward said and then all of a sudden Edwards hands were on my waist dancing with me, being so close to him made my breath hitch and my heart beat faster. I turned around to face him his eyes were darker he was at me intensely and I couldn't break my eyes away, I couldn't get enough of him. But then I couldn't stop thinking of _him_ his hands on me the same way but not the way I wanted I started panicking and before I knew it I was running off the dance floor towards the bathroom. I could hear Edward calling my name but I didn't bother turning around. I couldn't do this, I couldn't forget, no matter where I am, who I'm with I always remember.

"Bella please open the door, I didn't mean to touch you like that, please Bella open the door" Edwards's voice came from outside the door "Bella please."

I went over and opened the door for him, he came in and closed the door and locked it, and I sat on the floor he sat down with me.

"Bella-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to me" I whispered to him not looking him in the eye. He lifted my chin so he could look at me.

"Bella don't be afraid you can tell me anything" he whispered to me.

I sighed before starting "His name was Jacob Black."

**A/N: CLIFFIE I KNOW!! Haha I have always wanted to do that even though I hate it when it happens to me (:**

**So if I get enough reviews I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow so please please please review thank you (:**


	6. READ Not a new chapter but there will be

GAHHHHHHHH! You all probably hate me =[

Yea I know I suck, I'm horrible, I'm not going to make up any excuses I sorta forgot…and I was like eh whatever I figured no one read it but I kinda want to finish it and now that its summer I can write more….so if you guys are still willing to read this story..and are willing to forgive me for my laziness then that would be amazing(:

Okay again I'm so sorry I promise I will have a new chapter up tonight or early morning

Love Adriana

Actuallyyy I'm gonna have more than one chapter up I own you all thanks again && don't give up on me I promise I'll be better (:


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay first off I was re-reading my chapters and dangg do I have a couple spelling mistakes sorry about that, I know how to spell, I just cant type (:**

**ANYWAYSSS here is chapter 6 finallyyy (= enjoy!**

Last Chapter:

"_Bella-" Edward started but I cut him off._

"_I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to me" I whispered to him not looking him in the eye. He lifted my chin so he could look at me._

"_Bella don't be afraid you can tell me anything" he whispered to me._

_I sighed before starting "His name was Jacob Black."_

**BPOV 5 months a go**

"Hey sexy thing want to dance" some sleazy guy breathed in my face, I could practically taste the alcohol coming off of him.

"Um actually I sprained my foot and my doctor's strict orders no dancing with drunken guys sorry!" I replied walking away from him quickly.

I knew I shouldn't have come, parties aren't my scene and Ashley knew that but being her best friend she insisted I come. I don't even know why where friends, where the oddest pair, she's the party, cheerleader, boy crazy type, I'm the quiet, shy, rather read a book type. But either way we were inseparable except when it came to these parties. I couldn't find her anywhere and I tried her cell 3 times, no pick up, she was probably off with some boy making out or doing other sorts of things.

I was just about to give up and leave when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder keep me from leaving.

"Hey Bella surprised to see you here" Jacob Black, the schools quarterback, said to me.

"Oh Jacob hey, oh yea well Ashley insisted I come but I was actually just leaving" I said to him growing nervous, he always made me nervous since I had the biggest crush on him.

"Aw why won't you stay a little and keep my some company" he asked me smiling.

"Um…yea I guess I could stay for a while" I agreed unable to decline his invitation.

We walked over to the beer keg, he got me and himself a beer. Not wanting to appear "un cool" I took the beer like it was nothing, but honestly I hate beer and I'm not really much of a drinker but I didn't tell him that.

Jacob asked me if I wanted to dance but I declined, not even Jacob Black could get me to dance. So we sat on the couch and started talking. To be honest alls he did was talk about himself and football. The boy that I had the biggest crush never even read a full book from begging to end. I decided to go to the bathroom, anything to get away from his constant blabbering about his new motorcycle and how 'rad' he's going to look on it.

I climbed upstairs, saying excuse about a thousand times to people who looked they were sucking each others faces, it was enough PDA for me. When I got to the bathroom it was locked so I knocked.

"Someone's in here" I head a familiar voice say actually more like slur.

"Ashley is that you?" I demanded from the other side of the door.

The door then swung open "BELLA!" Ashley yelled throwing her arms around me almost making us both fall, she was defiantly wasted.

"Oh my god you caaameee" Ashley slurred her eyes closed with the stupidest grin on her face.

"Yea, and I think its time for both of us to leave now, you can come home with me so your mom doesn't freak out again like last time." I said to her trying to walk her towards the stairs but she wouldn't have that.

"NOOOOO, Bella I want to stay!" Ashley wined to me; this was going to be harder that I guessed.

"Ashley please stop be difficult can we just go, you look like a mess what are you even wearing?" I asked now looking at her black leather skirt that almost showed her ass and her way to tight and way to short black tube top.

"I'm wearing clothes that will get me laid Bella maybe you should try it" she said to me, I knew she was drunk so it didn't take any offence to it.

"Ok Ashley those clothes are called hooker clothes now let's just get you washed up and home" I said trying to reason with her.

"Oh are you going to read me a bed time story too, your not my mom and I don't need you! Everyone talks about how uptight you are, you need get fucking laid Bella and stop being so freaking prude, seriously I know you envy me" she replied humorously.

Okay she may have been drunk but that really pist me off.

"Your right Ashley I may be too prude but I'm not the one who's dressing like a slut and giving guys the wrong idea, so I'm just going to go and be my prude self" I said to her walking down the stairs pushing past everyone.

I was ready to leave when Jacob stopped me.

"Wow, what's the matter, why are you leaving?" he asked me.

"Me and Ashley just got into a fight and I really just want to go home Jacob" I replied tiredly.

"Well come sit down, have a drink come on…" He pleaded with me.

I stupidly agreed and he got me another beer which I quickly chugged, and then there was another beer, and another and after a while I stopped counting. I kept talking angrily about Ashley, how I was sick of looking after her, I knew it wasn't right but I was just too angry and drunk to care.

After a little while I felt sick and ran upstairs to the bathroom and ended up throwing up in the toilet. I got up and started wandering around, stumbling every step.

Jacob then came behind me and said he would take me home. If I were sober I would have realized he took me inside an empty room rather outside towards the car.

He then laid me on top of the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Jacob what are you doing" I asked growing nervous and sick.

"Shh Bella it's just me don't worry" he simply replied. "Mmmm you look so hot in the shirt but I think I'd rather see it lying on the floor" he said tugging at my yellow tunic.

He then kissed me, well actually forced his mouth onto mine, I tried fighting back but it was useless. His hands were all over me touching me, undressing me and there was nothing I could do about it.

I yelled and screamed but that only made things worse; he covered my mouth while he forced himself inside of me. When he was done he got up and put his clothes back on, I just laid there in shock trying to cover myself up.

"Why…" I whispered to him crying.

"Oh Bella you and I both know you wanted it, I know you have a crush on me, Ashley told me so" he said to me winking.

"This is not what I wanted!" I yelled back at him "You…you…." I trailed off I couldn't say it aloud.

Jacob then started laughing "I what Bella, no one will believe you, they'll just think your some dumb whore who wants attention." He replied smugly.

"Don't worry this will be our little secret" he winked and walked out.

I just lied there and cried; I then picked up my clothes and walked home crying trying to keep myself warm but alls I felt was alone and cold. I took a shower trying to wash the whole night away but I knew that wasn't possible. I then went to bed and cried more and soon I was left with nothing, I just felt empty. The one thing that was mine was taken away from me and I could never get it back.

**BPOV current**

My stomach felt sick, everything felt sick, remembering every detail, everything that I have been trying to hide for months, just came flowing out. After a while I forgot Edward was there I just talked my voice didn't even sound like my own.

I was then brought out of my trance when Edwards arms circled around me crashing me to his chest, I then realized I was sobbing uncontrollably and no matter what I couldn't control it. So we just sat there with him holding me, on his birthday, on the bathroom floor.

"Bella you have to tell the cops" Edwards voice came out of no where, I could hear the anger he was trying to suppress.

"Edward you can't, I cant you have to promise me Edward that you wont tell anyone please promise me Edward." I pleaded with him fresh tears rolling down my face.

He just starred back at me, he almost looked like he was in pain trying to decide what to do, and I knew I put him in a horrible position but he had to promise me.

"Please…" I repeated, I could hear how desperate I sounded, but I didn't care.

"Bella…I don't think I can promise you that, someone hurt you and your asking me not to let that person get punished for what he did. I just. I'm sorry I can't." He replied pain evident in his voice.

I knew it was wrong but I then grew extremely angry at him, he didn't understand the position I was in. I thought I could trust him but now he was going to go tell the whole world, I knew I was wrong but I wasn't thinking strait.

"I thought I could trust you! I thought that maybe you were the one person that I could tell and now you can't even keep this one promise for me!" I yelled at him.

"Bella you can trust me! Your asking me to do something that morally I can not do I will not sit by and watch you hurt while this bastard walks of not even phased at all and possibly doing it to other girls!" he yelled back. That never occurred to me, Edward was right Jacob could be taking advantage of other girls, hurting them like he did to me.

"Why do you even care Edward, I'm no one to you." I replied back softly.

"That's not true Bella, that's not true at all, because I…." he trialed off.

"Because you what Edward?" I asked.

"Because I love you" he whispered.

**A/N**

**Eh was that good? I haven't written in a while so I hope it is anyways another cliffeee hehe(: don't worry this time I will update soon I'm just really tired right now so I will update tomorrow**

**Pleas please pleaseeee review so I know how I'm doing so far, thanks again (:**


	8. so sorry

I'm giving up. I'm sorry for those who looked forward to the story. I just honestly don't have the time I thought I did in the beginning but I don't, if I try and finish this story it'll be months between each chapter and that's no way to treat you guys also I didn't get much feedback so most of the time I didn't know if anyone liked the story. BUT if anyone would like to take the task and purse the rest of the story meaning start off where I left off, finish the story in your own ideas, review and give me your e-mail or private message me.

Again I am so sorry

-Adriana


End file.
